


Personal Space

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the 2011 San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, on the flight back to L.A., Sam and Ryan talk and Ryan asks Sam home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"So, you mentioned something about your parents and two brothers back in Sydney," Sam says, once they're settled on the plane, having easily managed to get seats together. "Are the brothers younger or older?"

"Younger. Mitchell is a musician in Sydney. He writes music for a lot of local bands. And Lloyd is a doctor. He travels a lot -- Africa, India. Works with a lot of peace groups, you know, bringing medical care to the most poverty-stricken people in the world." Ryan shakes his head, smiling slightly. Pride is clear on his face. "You have a sister, you said?"

"Yeah. Lucinda. She's three years younger and she just got married last year, had her first baby a couple months back. She's home with him right now and my parents are over the fucking moon," Sam says with a smile. "Kind of takes the pressure off me."

"I know exactly what you mean," Ryan chuckles. "Mitchell's girlfriend had a little boy last year, and it was such a fucking relief," he admits. "My mum's still waiting on them to get married, but they've been together four years already, so I'm sure it'll happen eventually. And Lloyd is out," he adds softly. "He came out when he was eighteen."

"Yeah?" Sam can't help envying Ryan's brother his freedom. "And your parents are okay with that?"

"Yeah." Ryan nods, then looks up to thank the flight attendant who delivers their drinks. Maybe it's a little early in the day for champagne, but hey -- first class. "I think my mum had already suspected. And he just changed completely once he told us, like he became more of himself. So much happier, so much more open. It was beautiful to see."

Sam nods. "What about you? Do your parents know you like guys as well as girls?" he asks, careful to keep his voice soft, his words just between them.

Ryan bites his lip on a frown, and after a moment he shakes his head. "No one knows. I mean, except... well, except the people who have obviously found out, for the obvious reason. But you're pretty few and far between." It's just too fucking hard to trust people in their business, and he glances at Sam, gratitude and desire flooding him all over again.

Sam nods again. "Same with me. My parents don't have a clue and I'm not really in any hurry to enlighten them," he says. "I love them to pieces but they're really traditional and my dad's a real guy's guy." He smiles at Ryan. "You have a preference?"

Shit, when Sam looks at him like that... it's all about him. "Um," Ryan says, and clears his throat as he forces himself to look away. "Depends on the mood I'm in, really. I mean, I love going down on women," he says softly. "Fucking love it. But... sometimes I just need to get fucked, you know?" he whispers, leaning in close and meeting Sam's eyes again. "And I've never had the balls to ask a woman for it." He suspects it just wouldn't be the same, anyway.

"I know one or two incredibly hot women who would kill for the chance to peg you," Sam says, smiling, wishing he could kiss Ryan. "You know, if you want an introduction. As long as I can watch," he adds, smile broadening.

"Really?" Ryan's mouth goes dry. Of course, he's fucking picturing it now, right down to Sam watching. Feeling like he's in a dream, he nods. "Yeah." He licks his lips. "Do you ever...?"

Sam grins. "Do I ever what?"

Ryan rolls his eyes but grins back before whispering, "Bottom. For anyone?"

"I've been known to," Sam admits, unable to stop staring at Ryan. He's so fucking beautiful. "On occasion. Not just for anyone though and I have to be in the mood for it. It's been a while."

Scraping his teeth over his bottom lip, Ryan nods. Christ, wasn't this supposed to be neutral getting-acquainted chat time? Instead his erection is a throbbing weight inside his jeans, and his eyes are starting to glaze over. He just wants to climb into Sam's lap and start rubbing against him all over. Sucking in a shaky breath, he casts about for a safer topic of conversation. "What's your favourite thing to do on a date?"

"First date, or after you've been dating for a while?" Sam asks.

"Umm, first date."

"I usually like to go out for dinner," Sam says with a smile, taking a sip of his champagne. "Somewhere cozy, unpretentious, you know, with real food. I love to eat and I can't imagine dating someone long-term who was fussy about their food."

Ryan raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm going to need a lettuce salad with no dressing, and ice water with a lemon," he says, recalling a few disastrous date dinners he's had. "Because the citric acid burns cellulite. And if I even _sniff_ a carb," he gives an exaggerated sigh, "there will be drama the likes of which you've never seen." He grins.

Sam laughs. "Exactly," he says. "What about you?"

"I like it when a girl will actually get _out_ with me," Ryan answers. "You know, like hiking or rock-climbing or something. Pack a lunch and eat under the sky. The hills outside L.A. are so great for that." But it's yet another thing that he's found Los Angeles women seem reluctant to do, too worried about their nails or their skin or something.

"Yeah." Sam exhales softly. "You know the last girl I asked to go camping actually asked if she could bring her hairdryer? I'm not sure where the hell she thought she was going to plug it in."

Ryan snorts a laugh, then outright snickers. "You know what I fucking hate?" he says after a moment to collect himself. "I hate those fucking industry parties. Loathe them. And I've dated so many women who just wanted to dress up and go mingle, you know? I'd rather get a root canal."

"Well, I promise, I definitely don't want to dress up and go mingle," Sam says, crossing his heart and grinning at Ryan. "I hate them too. I like the booze but otherwise..."

"Yeah." Ryan chuckles again, then knocks back the last of his champagne. "I take my parents to them, when they visit. They love those things. I mean, my dad goes straight to the bar like any red-blooded Australian male," he says with a nod towards Sam. "But my mom gets all excited over star-spotting. She's embarrassed me more than a few times, but I guess that's just the risk."

Sam laughs. "Yeah, I've taken my parents to a few too but my mum's too shy to say anything to anyone I don't outright introduce her to. Why? What's your mum do?"

"Oh, god." Ryan rubs a hand over his eyes, grinning in memory. "I pointed out Mark Wahlberg to her once. I've worked with his brother, but I don't know him. And she started screaming at my dad, who was of course _behind_ Mark, at the bar... 'Eddie! It's Mark Wallaberg, it's Mark Wallaberg! Eddie! I think you're taller than he is!'" His shoulders shake with laughter.

Sam cracks up. "Oh my god. That's fucking hilarious. How'd Mark take it?"

"He looked pretty pissed off," Ryan admits ruefully. "Him and his fucking entourage..." He hands his empty champagne flute to a passing flight attendant and packs his tray table away when the pilot announces their final descent. And he glances uncertainly at Sam. "I'm leaving for Sydney in three days."

"So invite me home with you," Sam says bluntly. "Or come back to my hotel."

Ryan stares at Sam for a long silent moment, studying his eyes. He's scared, he can admit that to himself. But he has never wanted anything so fucking much as he wants this man. "Come home with me," he whispers, his gut clutching with excitement.

Sam nods, his eyes locked on Ryan, tracing the lines of his face. Already halfway to falling for him and falling hard. Christ. "Gladly."

A smile tugs at the corners of Ryan's mouth, and he lets his fingers brush against Sam's before easing away. The heat between them is so fucking unmistakeable, even when they're just sitting and casually talking. He can't wait to get Sam into his bed. Against the wall, in the shower... anywhere.

///

"Nice place," Sam says, peering out the window when they pull up in front. "I really appreciate you letting me crash with you. I hate trying to find a hotel at this time of night," he comments for the driver's benefit, making sure to give him a generous tip before he grabs his bag and follows Ryan onto the sidewalk. "How long have you lived here?"

"I've been renting for a few years," Ryan answers, dragging his suitcase behind him. "It's a big step up from where I was living before I auditioned for True Blood. I actually slept on a yoga mat in a hotel storage room for three months," he tells Sam with a grin, and unlocks his front door.

"I remember reading that," Sam says, cocking his head at Ryan. "I slept in my car for a while but I think a yoga mat on the floor beats that."

"I think it depends on what kind of car it was," Ryan mutters, tickled that Sam actually read about him. God, he's losing his mind over this man already. He locks the door behind them and shoves his suitcase into the corner, kicking away the pile of mail dropped through the door slot. Inexplicably nervous, again, as he glances over at Sam, measuring him with his eyes... then grabbing him. He plunges his hands into Sam's hair, kissing him with pent-up hunger.

Sam groans into the kiss, meeting and matching the hunger behind it. "Bedroom," he growls, biting once again at Ryan's mouth. He can get the tour later.

That growl shoots right up Ryan's spine, setting his nerves deliciously on edge. He manages to tear himself away from Sam, grabbing his hand and leading him down the short hallway into a darkened bedroom. Streetlights gleam through the curtains, bright enough that Ryan doesn't even bother putting on the overhead lamp. He just kicks off his shoes and starts stripping out of his clothes, eager to feel Sam's naked body against his once more.

Undressing as well, Sam watches Ryan, the room bright enough for him to see every line of his body. Christ. He is so fucking hot. So beautiful. "When was the last time you brought someone home?" he asks, figuring Ryan's used to his bluntness by now.

It's pathetic, but Ryan actually has to think back. "A long time," he says softly. "I usually just go to their place." Usually doesn't trust people enough to show them his home. But he's laid himself so fucking bare for Sam in the past twenty-four hours that this hardly seems to matter.

There's something about the way Ryan says that that makes Sam's chest ache. "What about the last time you fucked a guy? Topped, I mean," he clarifies, dropping his jeans to the floor.

Ryan's gaze follows the denim's path to the floor, then travels back up to Sam's gorgeous cock. His mouth goes dry. "I don't know," he says with a shrug, but of course he remembers -- it was that model he let pick him up after the Hugo Boss show in Berlin, last September. "Like, a year, maybe."

Fuck. "Think you can do gentle?" Sam asks. "At least to start with."

Ryan blinks, then stares. "Yeah," he whispers, but fuck, now he just might be making promises he can't keep, churned up as he is. "How about, if I'm too rough for you, then you can spank me," he jokes. Except it's not really a joke.

"Works for me," Sam grins, crawling onto Ryan's bed and centering himself on all fours in the middle, his legs spread for Ryan, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his thighs.

"Oh, Christ," Ryan whispers, transfixed. He's tempted - so fucking tempted - to dip down and lick at Sam's hole, to find out what it's like for himself. _Maybe next time,_ he thinks, and snags a bottle of lube from the bedside table. He slicks his fingers generously, then presses two to that tight pucker, gently massaging. Feeling the muscle just barely start to give, and continuing to take his time.

Cursing softly under his breath, Sam pushes back into Ryan's touch, letting him know how much he wants this.

"How long's it been for you?" Ryan asks quietly, remembering that Sam mentioned he doesn't bottom all that often. He pushes one finger inside and bites back a moan at the intense heat.

Sam chews at his bottom lip for a second, his body taking a long moment to adjust. "Six months? No, more like eight," he says, his cock starting to drip.

"Jesus," Ryan mutters, wincing like he can see his self-control combusting already. He slides his finger in and out a few times before slowly pushing a second one inside. Carefully he spreads them, his breath hitching as he works them inside Sam's hole. Gentle? Fuck. He's going to tear Sam apart.

Sam makes a soft sound of discomfort but pushes back again, urging Ryan on. "Don't get too concerned," he says, grinning over his shoulder. "I've been known to like a little pain with my sex." Emphasis on little but Ryan doesn't need to know that. Ryan doesn't need to know anything that might make him stop doing what he's doing. Christ.

 _It's going to be more than a little,_ Ryan thinks, but doesn't say anything. He twists his fingers together, angling for Sam's prostate. Rubbing it as he quickly pushes a third finger in.

"Oh, fuck," Sam whispers, head dropping back down between his shoulders, his body clenching tight around Ryan's fingers before relaxing again. It already hurts, pleasure warring with the pain, but he's determined to give this to Ryan.

Ryan groans, his gut twisting with lust. "You sure you want this?" he asks softly, but he's already pulling away and tearing open a rubber. Sam is so fucking tight, and Ryan's afraid he's going to lose it. He rubs the blunt head against Sam's hole, taking a deep breath and a grip on the man's hip before slowly starting to push inside.

"A hundred percent," Sam murmurs, biting back a whimper as Ryan's cock breaches that first tight ring of muscle, forcing it to open, stretch, accept that thickness which is so much more than three fucking fingers.

"Christ," Ryan whispers, wincing and coming to a stop. He bites down on his bottom lip and rocks his hips shallowly, nudging deeper by fractions. Slowly he slips inside, a moan wrenched from him.

"Fuck fuck fuck," spills from Sam's lips like some sort of warped mantra and he drops to one shoulder, his other hand going to his cock, stroking it firmly as Ryan sinks deeper into him.

Ryan's prick throbs and he eases back, then pushes inside again. Sam feels fucking incredible. "I can't -- I'm not going to last long," he gasps, pleasure streaking through him. "It's too fucking good."

"You can last longer next time," Sam says, pushing back, taking Ryan in as deep as he can, his cock jerking violently against his palm, slicking it with precome. " _Fuck me._ "

Maybe it's a demand. Maybe not. But it snaps something inside Ryan, and he pounds into Sam's ass, breaking through that final resistance with a triumphant shout. "C'mon," he grates out, on fire knowing that Sam is jacking himself off. "Come on!"

Crying out sharply, Sam tries to pull away then shoves back again, the sound of Ryan's voice, the feeling of fullness, of being _taken_ , making his head spin and his cock throb so roughly it's all he can do to hold on and give himself another few strokes before he's coming, shouting out into the room as his ass clenches around Ryan's cock, milking it, thick white spurts lacing the covers beneath him.

" _Fuck_ ," Ryan gasps as Sam's body closes painfully tight. He bucks against him for a few more moments, then gives in, dizzy with pleasure as he shoots hard into the condom. He rubs Sam's hips, not even noticing that he's gone from a death-grip to a soft caress, and rocks slightly on his knees while the last aftershocks melt through him.

"Oh, god, fuck," Sam mumbles, his cock still throbbing, ass still clenching convulsively around Ryan. It's been ages and it hurts and all he wants to do is collapse but he can't deny the pleasure thrumming through his veins. How fucking good it felt having Ryan fuck him like that, holding him still for it, forcing himself in...

Dragging his eyes open, Ryan slowly comes back to reality -- to the stark truth of the man on his hands and knees in front of him. It blows his mind. Still feeling shaky, he grips the rubber and eases out, reaching to snag a box of tissues from the nightstand. He swiftly deals with the condom then lies down and pulls Sam to him, back to his chest. He's silent as he gently cleans the man up, using it as an excuse to keep his arms around him. Needing to hold him.

Sam's getting sleepy like he never does when he's the one doing the fucking. He smiles back at Ryan, enjoying the feel of the other man's arms around him. "Was worth the wait," he murmurs, twisting so he can kiss Ryan's jaw, the corner of his mouth.

"Mmm." _Fuck_. Ryan's fucking falling apart, and he has no fucking idea why. "Yeah," he whispers, angling to brush a kiss over Sam's lips. "Want to get up so I can take off the covers?" he asks, tossing the tissues to the floor to be dealt with in the morning. "Ditch the wet spot."

"Sure," Sam says, shifting so they can both move from the bed. "Sorry I made such a mess," he adds with a grin. "Do you have a washer?"

"Yeah." Ryan eyes Sam as he drags the covers to the floor. "You're apologizing for that?" he says, a grin tugging at his lips. "You can make a mess for me anytime." He ducks into the bathroom quickly to wash up, but in seconds he's back and slipping his arms around Sam.

Sam laughs. "Well, I might have to again soon. Keep things from... tightening up," he murmurs, amused on his own behalf, lips brushing along Ryan's jaw.


End file.
